User talk:Ceiling-Dee
Guys!!! Quit it!!! Quit unbanning me!!!! Don't you see that I'm trying to keep myself away from here and the other wikis!? I just want to die. I managed to survive the bullet to the head that I did but I know that won't happen again!!! And Hero's right. I shouldn't even exist here. I'm a terrible human being which is why I should die right away. Good bye friends or actually people who hate me. I don't want you guys to fucking feel sorry for me I want you to hate my guts (weird as that sounds...). The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 20:18, October 31, 2009 (UTC) just to ruin the drama, na i don't feel like hating you, or quiting unbanning you. and were do you randomly get a gun? and why woudnt your family stop you?R to the P to the Wyb. :Angel, please, I'm like you, depressed, angry... I almost wanted to kill myself before... but... c'mon please... FallenAngel, you really need to get some help. Go to a psychiatrist, please. He or she can help you.-- 20:24, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ::But come on!!! I lied to you guys on more than one occasion and they were all major. Shouldn't that be a good enough reason to hate me? @Hero: Don't you think I already tried that?! I even went through the full course. The only options left are death or isolation. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 20:29, October 31, 2009 (UTC) No, Zach. Try again. Find a psychiatrist that works for you. And why do you want us to hate you?-- 20:31, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :Please Angel, I lie all the time, I'm depressed to, but you gotta believe us, we care, don't kill yourself, please... Well I lied to you about everything. I lied about having a sister, I lied about not being a sock-puppet, I lied about Ultimate too. That's unforgivable in my book. And now that you guys know the real truth and not the one that I was previously implying, that's why you should hate me. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 20:41, October 31, 2009 (UTC) No, Angel. It's why you should get help. Please. Well if you insist then I shall try it again. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 20:48, October 31, 2009 (UTC) -Nods- Alright. Thank you.-- 20:48, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :PLease, you need help, a friend, someone who can realte... trust me... someone like that helped me... ::So you never had a sister and you were sockpuppeting and what about Ultimate? Don't go kill yourself for trivial reasons. If you killed someone, then I understand.-- :::Well I feel a little better but not much better. I still feel like **** but I'm alright. And now I'm wondering how the hell did I survive a bullet to the head? I guess we'll never know... The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 21:39, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :::Don't feel like that! You should know that suicide is emo. I fyou even try to do that again, you'll be known as an emo. Plus, I've tried doing that, too. It helped ME. Anyway, I wanna kill myself right now. So, if anyone even cares about WHO IN THE FUCKING NAME OF SATAN HELL I AM, contact me on my talk page. thank you. :::Fawful117 I HAVE CHORTLES! 17:00, October 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hi guys :::::Well it probably wasnt' your time to go, but why did you lie about Ultimate and Legend?-- ::::::Well originally it was for dramatic reasons that were specific for Villains Wiki but now... I wish I never done that. I don't need drama to be happy. I need friends and family to be happy. I realize that now. I'm not so sure you guys even consider me as a friend now that you know the truth. But I'm still sad as hell. And btw, this needs to become an archive on here. I'm having to wait for my edits to go through. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 22:07, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Ualeualualeualeualeualeualeualeualeualeualuelah!!! :Game, "Wasn't your time"? Please, you religous people, THERE IS NOBODY GUIDING OUR LIVES! ...Sorry, random thoughts of an atheist... so anyway.... I think you're a friend still... sure, that means we just randomly poped up on a planet that just randomly got there, in a unervierse that just was randomly made.R to the P to the Wyb. :Wrong, the Earth was created by the Big Bang (A large explosive expansion of gasses) And a mix of these elements caused things to form, some of which combined to make humans, animals, everything you see around you And how did those gasses exist?R to the P to the Wyb. 00:53, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :I dunno, google it, I don't know as much as some people do Random Thoughts Article. This is an article for everyone's random thoughts and questions so... ask and say away! And other members: feel free to answer the random questions asked. # Why is it that you should only take the stairs and not the elevator when there's a fire? I've always wondered that... The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 15:55, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :#Because when the metal cords in an elevator heat up, they could snap, you have to wait for the elevator, and it could get stuck and screw you over. Just watch Speed, that'll give you a pretty good idea ::Thanks! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 16:30, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :::No prob Here's a random thought. Ualualualeualeualeulauelauelauelah! Oh! Another random question and it also concerns elevators. Why do the elevator doors have that little hole on what seems like the right door? Anyone? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 16:30, November 8, 2009 (UTC) I think we need to update the wiki logo as well as what appears on the tabs. Are you with me? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 16:42, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :I can make a logo! ::Thanks!!! Now for a design... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... I can't think of anything!!! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 16:57, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :::There should be an explosion with a bunch of Shy Guys flying everywhere and it says SHY GUY WIKI!-- ::::I think that would work but I think the explosion should come from one of Sign Guy's signs. The letters won't have scattered yet. and as for the Shy Guys... you can do whatever with them. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 17:36, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I'm working on the image for Sign Guy but I want to know... how do I quickly color in a specific color area without having to invert it or anything(the paint bucket tool takes too long)? Can anyone tell me? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 17:53, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Well... there's Sign Guy with a sign advertising for the wiki. You can see it on his page. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 18:06, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :I was thinking a row of custom guys carrying the letters across the screen? No? Finally my CPU is fixed. :Awesome (Faic) Looking for the Blitty inside a Mechawful. :Ah Can somebody tell me the location of the 12th Blitty?! I've been searching the entire Peach Castle Exterior for it and defeated EVERY annoying Mechawful.. and NO BLITTY. :MarioWiki, check thar ::Dark Trashure, Naplocks, and Dark Mechawfuls? Also, Angel, don't contemplate suicide again or make a huge lie or else I may not come back to this wiki...Also, was Ultimate a sock of yours and I'll delete Legendary's page and talk if you want me to...-- :::He never implied he would... Who wants to win this? :Does it have Monetary Value? ::I'd rather you not sell it even though it is very hard to win and the base is made of pure gold even though it looks yellow. The reason being that I tend to compete just for the fun of it which some people tend to not like that stlye of competition which I say to those people... "FUCK OFF MOTHERFUCKERS!!! You let me have my opinion and I let you continue to live." And two that took a lot of hard work to make that even though it doesn't look like it did. I'd hate to see the winner try to sell it. BTW did you see Scouter Guy? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 01:42, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Well, I won't sell it then... OVER 9000 THOUSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!! Somebody should start a Sigh Guy facts page... ... you how there's Chuck Norris facts? Well I thought that for this wiki that we should do a tribute of that... but Shy Guy style. And I think Sigh Guy is the Shy Guy to have that happen to. What do ya say? Yes or no? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 23:32, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :#Sigh's Power Level is OVER 9000! #Sigh can make his mask blink ::#2.Sigh Guy is the only one who scares Chuck Norris and Captain Falcon. (This is an already used joke but...) There is no theory of evolution. Just a list of creatures Sigh Guy decides to not prank. Sigh Guy's aura is white in the dark, that way you can run quicker from him. Hee hee! Oh and Sigh Guy is the only one who can actually kill a bullet of any kind. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 00:33, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :The Sigh Guy facts page is (sorry about this) completely and utterly stupid and just another waste of space. You can use them however you like. BTW, kids wear Superman pajamas; Superman wears Chuck Norris pajamas.-- 1. ther is is unlimeted space 2. i complety agree with game, sorry but no one is better then chuck norris'R to the' P to the Wyb. "Sigh Guy? Who's that?" Good job Good going, now crys is emo'R to the' P to the Wyb. :angl did nothin. Don't blame me for this!! He obviously up to something though but then again who'll trust me now that you all know.... The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 15:12, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, it was probaly just a hacker. and stop saying that no one will trust you'R to the' P to the Wyb. "Who doesn't trust who now? Sorry for prying but... I have an unnatural knack for sticking my nose where it shouldn't be." AntiGuyroxsomuch 15:57, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :i wuzn't haked. c mi talk on pikipedia. i died. ::Here's a problem with your theory Lucario. Ghosts cannot and I repeat cannot interact with stuff physically unless they possess something so what makes you think that you can do that without a body. There. see. I just threw your logic out the window. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 16:49, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::Well, he said he cut his hands off over at Pikipedia so..um...yeah, that's plausible.-- ::::game, i cut my hanz, not of. and angl, wat r u talkn bout now? *cough*""Inside" i wuz alredie ded. "Hack" same ip well, not here i at gramas. "Depression" i alredy hed it. it iz verie herd tu typ wit no hanz. i has shot miself. bodie wiell bi fixed by aura sun. for now i am soul. I'm ~CrystalDuskull~ And I approve this message." *cough* and dont you remmebrer the taser?R to the P to the Wyb. :wut bout it Mah boi! This wiki is what all true warriors strive for! :...O_o Dinner...Dinner...Dinner...dinner...Dinner...dinner...dinner...dinner...dinnner-- I just wonder what Ganons up to. What? How could I not say that? That's it! thumb|300px|left|My hammers! I'm throwin' them! I'm throwin' hammers!! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 18:31, November 8, 2009 (UTC) HELLO YELLO! Hey Tim! I thought of a game incorporating the Shy Bros. too. But as you can see... it's a work in progress. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 21:53, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah... but it's not canon. I mean, I'm doing the Purple Heroes and the Mario Bros. think they Shy Bros. are impersonators but your game takes WAY back to Superstar Saga, and Mario doesn't call them impersonators there. ::Yeah but you gotta take into account that this Mario is a fake. I think I even said that on the page or did I? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 22:09, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, you did. But do not include Mario and Luigi seeing at the Shy Bros. because that would make it uncanon. ::::Don't worry. The fake Mario will be the only Mario seen throughout the whole game. I won;t reveal who or what the fake Mario is yet but be prepared for that day. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 22:17, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::kk ::::::Oh and hey! If you look at the My Home page and scroll down a little bit and then look to the right of your screen you'll see a list of some projects I want done considering this wiki. You'll find it in the community corner. Anyone can finish or start these four major projects but I want them all done. We're at 500 articles so we can rest unless you want to try to get to the editing goal on the main page. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 23:45, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::::kk Hey! Who's here? Hello? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 20:30, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :Orange ::I'm gone...-- :::Goodbye? ::::Read my userpage.-- :::::Don't leave. ::::::Well, I'll stay, but to say the truth, the wiki has gotten a little...um...weird?! At first I thought it was only Shy Guys, so i was likw "LOL it will die in 5 days". Later, Angel said that you can make up shy guyss, so I was like WOOHOO! And then now articles are cluttered with YouTube videos and half the things on this wiki are not even SHY GUY RELATED!-- Well... hmm. And by the way. I've got Mario Kart Wii and I've got only Dry Bowser and another Mii outfit to unlock and that'll be it. Problem is the stuff I have to do to get them both is too hard and to do the alternate I have to do over 9,000 races. JK. But I have to do over 4,000 races for both of them as an alternate. And I've only done like 592. I want to unlock them much quicker. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 01:41, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :Mirror Cup, get a gold star in all of them.-- Lol, I have Mario Kart Wii and I have a 1 star ranking and 8000 something VR. - HeadphonesYoshi Don't mess with my music. 04:02, November 17, 2009 (UTC) I'm going to try to make my own signature this time. I think I've figured out how to do it. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 23:11, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :Not Shy Guy related? My comic has Shy Guys, the game has the Shy Bros., the Shy Bros. take part in duels, a Shy Guy is the main character in A Mouthful of Adventures... ::N, I'm saying why are we making articles of stuff on YouTube? (Bowser's Kingdom?) Morshu, and a bunch of other random crap...-- I'mmmmm backkkkkk!!!! I had some computer problems which is why I wasn't here for a week. But now I'm back and I'm going to resume working on my sig. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 00:12, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Alright. Time to test this out. Thefallenangel407 will prevail over all... 00:45, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Well I'll be! Fallen! You too? It's-a me, Marx Devil(AKA michael)! remember me? Fawful117 I HAVE CHORTLES! 16:34, October 11, 2010 (UTC) I've come up with an idea. Everyone who has come up with a Shy Guy should have a category dedicated to their own Shy Guys. What I mean is since I came up with the Shy Bros., this means that I will put a category saying that he was made by me. You'll probably get it better if I show you. So I'll show you... Thefallenangel407 will prevail over all... 00:50, November 27, 2009 (UTC) So I see you're back. ---- I'm Umbreon, signing out. 23:18, November 27, 2009 (UTC) I'm not. I'm dead R to the P to the Wyb. Wasn't here.... ever So you're back. Now my computer's been infected with the rouge antivirus Advanced Virus Remover. Well, used to. But some websites, like YouTube, are restricted due to the program. Anyone know if it's possible to fix it? - [[User:HeadphonesYoshi | '- HeadphonesYoshi']] [[User talk: HeadphonesYoshi| Don't mess with my music.]] 02:50, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :Huh? You are back. Where have ya been?-- Now that I've found out that the virus that infected my computer is Worm.Win32.NetSky, at least I know what to do... At the moment, I'm scanning my computer for it using Symantec's removal tool for the worm mentioned eariler. - [[User:HeadphonesYoshi | '- HeadphonesYoshi']] [[User talk: HeadphonesYoshi| Don't mess with my music.]] 18:48, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Lulz. Fallen, the wiki's been inactive because of you and your absense. ---- I'm Umbreon, signing out. 22:01, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Oh and Timson. Unless there is a duel that has a Shy Guy, then these duel articles are going to be deleted effctive tommorow. I'm just letting you know in advance. Thefallenangel407 will prevail over all...with his army of creations 23:50, November 28, 2009 (UTC) This article has a Shy Guy as a monster: Umbreon v.s. Noob ---- I'm Umbreon, signing out. 23:59, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, was eating dinner. ---- I'm Umbreon, signing out. 01:43, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Anyone here? I'm redownloading a game that I lost because I did System Recovery to fix my unable to start up computer, which deleted most of my games. - [[User:HeadphonesYoshi | '- HeadphonesYoshi']] [[User talk: HeadphonesYoshi| Don't mess with my music.]] 01:20, December 5, 2009 (UTC) A random video I just found that I like. thumb|300px|right|XTRME LOLS!!!Watch it! Creations... ...attack!!! 01:36, December 8, 2009 (UTC) I *stutter* think *stutter* that you *stutter* ... Should have called it a Shy Guy fanon wiki. There, I said it! Don't kill me! And ... you think possibly ... you ... should kind of ... I don't know ... do something with the main page... Call me crazy or just plain stupid, but... It is... well... different from other main pages... you know... Oh, forget it! Unless, of course, you don't want to... TogePikachu 14:52, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Don't kill me!!! :And also check the Challenges page......TogePikachuDon't kill me, I'm still new, and I'm innocent! 15:25, December 12, 2009 (UTC) yay1 we got our first person that isnt from kirby wiki!!!R to the P to the Wyb. You're wrong Rpwyb, I'' was the first one here not from Kirby wiki. I started here. - [[User:HeadphonesYoshi | '- HeadphonesYoshi']] [[User talk: HeadphonesYoshi| 'Don't mess with my music.]] 04:02, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :You're double wrong RP, because Togepikachu is from the Kirby Wiki. I should know because me an Starman125 are the only ones left.-- ::Could I say someone here is triple wrong? Exactly how is a user from any particular wiki? Did they start their account there? Although my first edit was in the Kirby Wiki, I started my user account on the Nintendo Wiki... It was kind of an accident, but... ::And BTW is not an acronym, Gamefreak75, it's more of an abbreviation... isn't it? --TogePikachuDon't kill me, I'm still new, and I'm innocent! 09:52, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Yo! Happy Birthday!-- Thanks again I talk to everyone with lists... #Just to let you you know, it's Mister Togepikachu, or rather Master, since I'm only 12. #To 24.162.138.159 (good luck finding this person), I'm probably only saying this because he (Or is it she? You did say drama queen) was pretty reassuring to me, but what he said there wasn't really very dramatic. #You proved me wrong where? --TogePikachuDon't kill me, I'm still new, and I'm innocent! 09:27, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Okay Thanks. Again! I talk to everyone with lists... #Just to let you know, it's Mister Togepikachu, or rather Master, since I'm only 12. #To 24.162.138.159 (good luck finding this person), I'm probably only saying this because he (Or is it she? You did say drama queen) was pretty reassuring to me, but what he said there wasn't really very dramatic. #Should I call you Fallen or Angel? #You proved me wrong where? #You feel lonely? Well I suppose I'd help if I knew where... ——TogePikachuDon't kill me, I'm still new, and I'm innocent! 10:42, December 17, 2009 (UTC) @Togepi #I have no idea who 24.162.138.159 is but I can only guess that he or she is good. #You can call me Angel. #I proved you wrong on when you said nobody would read what you had said on your user talk page. Creations... ...attack!!! 00:09, December 18, 2009 (UTC) BTW. '''I am that number. I was refering things before you came. All the lies. I'm bored very very bored R to the P to the Wyb. :Same here, Rpwyb, same here.-- ... .... .... This cake is good. Anyways... What was it I wanted to say again? Okay, I'm confused! Someone give me a Persim berry... All right. Rpwyb (what does that mean, anyway?), if you read this, were you talking to me when you said "...before you came..."? And Gamefreak, same to you, when you said "same here", you meant that you were bored, right? This place is getting confusing and slightly intimidating again.... .... but the cake is still tasty. Back to Angel, that's the point, genius! I do want to help (though mainly because of my recent interest in the Mario series) but I don't know how! Oh, boy, I'm getting all dramatic, too. Breathe... Breathe... There. So I was wondering if you could point out somewhere to start. Err.. There was something else... Oh, shoot, not again... Drat. I'll tell you soon when it comes back to me, kay? Don't run off... I guess I need more bananas... ... ... ... What? Don't stare at the screen befuddled like that! My history teacher says bananas help improve memory. Have no fear! ( ) Lighdar is here! 12:13, December 19, 2009 (UTC) R:RedP:purpleW:whightY: Yellow B: blue. yes i was talking to you. Maybe it would be a better idea if we made a new wikea and call it mario enemy wiki. Or we could make a mario wiki that is connected to the main line of wikies (you have to make another account on mario wiki)The name is refering to pikmin, A nintendo game.-'R to the' P to the Wyb. NO TOGEPI!!! The cake is a lie!!! Everybody knows that. Thefallenangel407 00:04, December 24, 2009 (UTC) YOUR PAGES!!!!! Can't you see that your pages are horrible?! Look what I did to Gibberish Guy. HUGE IMPROVEMENT! Make infoboxes, add more info, and don't say "me" or "I"! There are about 5 "me" or "I"s on this wiki. Visitors won't know which "I" you're talking about! >.> YES SIR!!! Thefallenangel407 01:37, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Actually I'm not trying to be some kind of jerk, I'm just telling you that your pages are bad. I'm sorry if what I said made you feel uncomfortable. I've told you this multiple times and I just got pissed. Again, I'm sorry. No I mean I agree with you. I just hadn't thought of doing that but now... look at the Angel Guy article. I'll work on the others tomorrow. Thefallenangel407 01:45, December 23, 2009 (UTC) I'm playing New Super Mario Brothers on DS. My sister ruined my safe file so I'm starting fresh. I've already beaten both versions of that game. The original and Wii. But I constantly wish I had people to play New Super Mario Bros Wii with. Thefallenangel407 00:03, December 24, 2009 (UTC) P.S. I have Spirit Tracks. :Finally someone's got it! Thank Jesus! Howzit?-- :: I get it christmas'R to the' P to the Wyb. Farewell... This was a good wiki while it lasted but! It's time for me to face facts. This wiki is indeed dead and there's nothing I can do about it but say that it did exceptionally well for it to die suddenly like this. 500+ articles and tons of new Shy Guy variations. I couldn't have this without the help of the people who... uh... helped! So to that I thank you all from the bottom of my heart. And now if you'll excuse me I'm going to edit the other three wikis I joined. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 23:55, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Farewell... unless I get the urge to resurrect this wiki from the grave. Yeah, you could tell it was dead when someone is uploading yugioh duels lol'R to the' P to the Wyb. ...Which I should have worked up the courage to delete. I mean I now realise my mistake in making this wiki...but! That's not to say I didn't have fun with you guys and by the way did you see my contribution to the Silver Submarine article in the Kirby Wiki. More specifically what the song was a remix of. I figured that out by listening closely to the themes of every Kirby game I had. In other terms I like video game music when it's well orchestrated and the Kirby games have carefully orchestrated themes. By the way I cannot find my Chuckie emoticon I created here. You know? The one I used for when I was sad... The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 01:12, January 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to start a new wiki, perhaps... ---- I'm Umbreon, signing out. 00:22, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :True, I thought we were about Shy Guys, but then we started uploading Bowser's Kingdom videos. I was like, WTF is this shit, so much for Shy Guy Wiki. And then look at Rick Finkelstein and Chomp Bro. How are they related. I think that the lack of concern for Shy Guys and the overconcern of these videos is what made me say, "You know what, this wiki has gone downhill." And I agree Rpwyb, totally agreed! Anyways, I too bid farewell to this wiki. It was good while it lasted, but Pikfunny still holds the world record for fastest wiki death of 5 days! I say, R.I.P Shy Guy Wiki, may you never be forgotten...And to all the users here, peace out. BTW, Angel, you coming back to Kirby Wiki or are you going back to Villains Wiki.-- Both. In fact I was just about to edit at the Kirby wiki. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 23:59, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:40, June 2, 2010 (UTC) you forgot something you forgot 1 thing in the bowsers kingdom story wiki... KARATE DUO NO.1! That would be under this! The Karate Duo although I guess I should've fully titled it huh? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 23:09, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey is this the bureaucrat? If you are then I reccomend you to remove all of the life of shy guy stuff off this wiki as a different wiki has been made for it here If your not,please lead me to the person then P.S:how do you put pictures in your signature? Actually! I am the guy that came up with this wiki! And really?! Oh wow! I'll get on that ASAP! And as for pictures in signatures go... I think you need to find either a really small one or shrink whatever you intend to use to make less space on the chat areas... and as for actually inserting one... I've long since forgotten how to do so... tell me who you are so that I can either get someone to explain or so that I can be able to tell when I find out! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 22:59, October 10, 2010 (UTC)